Red Beetle
Red Beetle (real name Marine Hale) is a teen from New York City and a former agent of The Reach. She became a fast friend with the tough kids on the Team, especially Nightwing and became a new member. Her scarab was stolen from the Reach and edited by scientists, making her scarab (Khori Ja) completely off-mode and turn the color red. Personality Marine is a tough girl, not afraid to defend herself. She seems to have a friendly attitude with The Team and her friends, but when time comes for battle, shes a sharp, witted girl. Her teammates find her weird because she talks to herself, but is acually arguing with her scarab. She dosent like that her scarab has artificial intelligence and acts like a "know it all". When the two girls come to an understanding, they are on good terms. Marine loves to be on the squad where it involves physical contact with other people and trains a lot with Nightwing, Batgirl, or Robin. She is known as a "tomgirl" as she dosent usually dress girly, more in a boyish style, but acts like a girl, well sometimes. Physical Apperance Marine Hale is a teenage hispanic (Puerto Rican) female with long, black hair that hangs over her shoulders, dark brown eyes, no lipstick, and nicely toned tan skin. She usually wears tshirts, Rio Grande High School/NYC University hoodies, jeans, and sneakers. She is quite pretty, as boys tend to flirt with her time to time. When Red Beetle, she resembles an insect in a full body red suit exactly like her name-sake. She can extend 2 large wings from her back and can transform her limbs into various tools and weapons. History Marine used to live in New York City, but then moved to El Paso and attended Rio Grande High School as a transfer student. She lives in a house, shared with her sister and her fiance. On June 25, 2012, Marine was captured by scientists and knocked her out with gas. They then attached the scarab that used to belong to Sara Butters (the previous Red Beetle) before she died, onto her spine and when she woke up, she heard a robotic, female voice, but no one was around. The scarab then explained what had happened while she was asleep and that she would carry on the name "Red Beetle". She had no other choice than to accept being a newbie teenage heroine. One day when Toyman was attacking Metropolis, Nightwing sent Gamma Squad (Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy, and Robin) to see what was up. When they got there they were surprised to see a teenage girl in Red Beetle armor taking down Toyman's robots. When she handed Toyman to the police, Cat Grant and the news crew asked who she was. She answered all of their questions, then the news crew left. When Marine was about to leave, Gamma Squad stepped in and told her Toyman was a pretty hard guy to beat, Blue Beetle tried to introduce himself to her, but was lovestruck by her real appearance. Robin introduced the squad and told her shed make a great addition to The Team. They then brought her to Mount Justice and introduced her to Nightwing. He said she'll see what she can do in combat practice tomorrow and that she should get some rest. The next day while training, she literally tore the place apart. All enemies were defeated and she didnt have a scratch on her armor. Nightwing then welcomed her to The Team, assigned a designation, and assigned her to her Squad. It was Gamma. Blue Beetle was so pumped that she was on The Team and on Gamma Squad. They then fought beside each other and shared their first kiss in "Endgame". Powers and Abilities Marine does not possess any superhuman powers, as she relies entirely on her Scarab. She does possess some abilities: 'Bilingualism-' Marine can speak both Spanish and English, and mixes the elements when she speaks. 'Martial Arts-' Marine is highly trained in karate and ninjutsu, and is an excellent fighter. 'Enhanced Strength-' Years of martial arts plus an alien scarab's energy, Marine is very strong for a girl her age and size. Relationships Blue Beetle- Marine and Jaime have a strong love for eachother and usually have hard times expressing it. They have shared many good times, sometimes getting close to kissing, and are a good couple and good fighters. Blue finally decided to kiss Marine on the mouth in "Endgame" after realizing life is short and that the most important thing to Blue was Red. They quickly became a couple and attend school together. Nightwing- Nightwing has a very close relationship with Red. They are constantly seen training and hanging out. He takes a "big brother" role to her, as one time he brought her long-lost brothers to the mountain, and allowed them to join The Team. Marine cares deeply for Nightwing and helps him when he's stressed. Lagoon Boy- Lagoon Boy and Red Beetle are constantly at eachother's necks. Lagoon Boy acts very cocky towards her and it makes Marine really mad. They are always fighting and when on the squad, usually ruin the mission. Robin- Marine absolutely loves Tim. She treats him like a little brother and always acts nice towards him. She feels safe around the Boy Wonder, as one time he saved her from a bomb. Impulse-Bart and Marine are constantly talking. She likes to chase him around and mess up his hair. He sometimes carries her bridal-style and runs around the world. Superboy- Connor and Marine hardly hang out, but sometimes are seen training and talking. Mimic Girl- Best friends forever, Azure and Marine love to be with eachother. They sometimes annoy eachother and treat themselves like sisters. Aze loves to "scrapbook", meaning she loves to take pictures of people and objects. She is constantly taking pics of Marine and Jaime, and sometimes the whole team. She acts like a fangirl of her ship "Purple", which is her pairing of Marine and Jaime whenever they are close to eachother, resulting in a death-chase around the mountain (get it? Because Blue and Red make Purple? Eh?). Miss Martian- Miss M and Marine have always been good friends. She cheers Marine up when she's sad and loves to spend time with her. Category:Females Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Characters created by fans Category:Heroes Category:Individuals with super strength Category:The Team Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals by superpowers